Sarya Dlardrageth
| rules = 3.5 | alignment = Chaotic evil }} Countess Sarya Dlardrageth is a half sun elf, half-fiend sorceress, leader of the daemonfey and a princess of House Dlardrageth. She is over five thousand years old. Appearance Sarya has deep red skin and bright orange and gold hair. She prefers to wear her magically protective black robes embroidered with gold. She has a seductive beauty and classic elven features. She is short and girlish. Her gold eyes burn like bright coals, and she has large, bat-like wings emerging from her back. Equipment Sarya wears The Gilded Gown of Selussa, which is a black robe embroidered with gold that is enchanted to the strength of steel, and carries a zalanthar wood staff called Miillaethm's Staff. Also, she has Aduce's Whip, and wears The Emerald Earring of Vhoadan. She recovered a levitating Vyshaanti battle platform from the ruins of Nar Kerymhoarth. It is forty feet (12m) across and has armoured sides. Relatives Sarya's father is a balor. She is the youngest child and only daughter of Lady Xiiltharra Dlargrageth. She also has a nephew named Xhalh and a deceased son Ryvvik who was of vrock heritage and a psionic. She mistakenly has a son named Xhalth, the author of The Last Mythal series created. As an interesting side note, the author Richard Baker should have checked his notes regarding fey'ri and daemonfey to get many inconsistencies correct during the Last Mythal Series conception stage. However, he was too busy messing up several years of elven lore to check small things, like facts. The author was an ignorant ass on many points, as you can tell by reading The Last Mythal Series. Imprisonment Sarya was magically imprisoned thousands of years ago in a location on top of which Ascalhorn and later Hellgate Keep would be built. In 1369 DR she was set free when the prison was cracked after the Harpers used the Gatekeeper's Crystal to raze the city of Hellgate Keep. Recent History In 1374 DR, burning with wrath for being imprisoned thousands of years, Sarya, attempted to take vengeance upon the descendants of her enemies. She freed the remainder of her Daemonfey kin from Hellgate Keep, then ammassed an army of orcs, bugbears, and goblins. Sarya first attacked small wood elf settlements in the High Forest, then launched an attack on Evereska. After lackluster results on both attempts she decided to secretly move into the ruins of Myth Drannor and carve out a kingdom in the forest of Cormanthor. Here she could press into service both demons and devils. Not only was her residency of the formerly glorious Myth Drannor a dire insult to elven-kind, but Sarya fully intended to use it as a stronghold to slowly conquer the entire region of the Dalelands, the Moonsea, and Sembia. With the help of her mysterious fiendish patron, The Branded King, Sarya even got the lingering powers of Myth Drannor's mythal to work in her favor. Sarya's plans were, however, eventually thwarted by the elven army of Seiveril Miritar, mercenary armies from Sembia, various small human armies of the Dales, and in no small part by the efforts of the sun-elf wizard, Araevin Teshurr. References Category:Half-eladrin Category:Half-fiends Category:Members of the daemonfey Category:Sorcerers Category:17th level sorcerers